A coaxial connector device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-140687, for example, is known as a coaxial connector plug according to the related art. FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing the appearance of a coaxial connector device 500.
As shown in FIG. 13, the coaxial connector device 500 includes a signal-connection contact conductor 502, a ground-connection contact conductor 504, and an insulating substrate 506. The insulating substrate 506 is a base member that has a substantially rectangular shape as viewed in plan. The signal-connection contact conductor 502 projects upward from the center of the insulating substrate 506. The ground-connection contact conductor 504 has a substantially cylindrical shape to surround the periphery of the signal-connection contact conductor 502. The ground-connection contact conductor 504 is provided with a slit 508 that extends in the up-down direction.
The coaxial connector device 500 configured as described above is connected to a mating coaxial connector device. Specifically, a ground contact conductor of the mating coaxial connector device is inserted into the ground-connection contact conductor 504. Since the ground-connection contact conductor 504 is provided with the slit 508, the ground-connection contact conductor 504 may be easily deformed. As a result, the ground contact conductor of the mating coaxial connector device is easily inserted into the ground-connection contact conductor 504.
However, it is difficult for a suction nozzle to stably suction the coaxial connector device 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-140687 during mounting. More particularly, when mounting the coaxial connector device 500 to a circuit substrate, the coaxial connector device 500 is suctioned by a suction nozzle, and aligned on the circuit substrate. After that, the coaxial connector device 500 is fixed to the circuit substrate by soldering or the like. Since the ground-connection contact conductor 504 of the coaxial connector device 500 is provided with the slit 508, however, air may enter the ground-connection contact conductor 504 through the slit 508 when the coaxial connector device 500 is suctioned by the suction nozzle. Therefore, the coaxial connector device 500 may not be stably suctioned by the suction nozzle.